North Pole Madness Santa the Kishin?
by Quinn Fiberoptic
Summary: A Sequel to Chrona's first Christmas. I tried publishing this before but it didn't work so I'll try again.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning Contains Spoilers To my story Chrona's First Christmas**

**If you didn't read that you might want to before reading this Story.**

**This is a sequel of "Chrona's First Christmas" which if you didn't read, is about Chrona and Ragnarok and there 'first' Christmas without Medusa not literally there first. But if you didn't read that one I would recommend it, manly because I'm horrible at explaining and it would make me happy ;) **

**Skai Breeze asked for a sequel and I'm delighted someone asked me to write something in suggestions.**

**I hear that if you can't keep going on one story take a brake and come back to it, and write something else it gives you ideas. :) I hope that helped anyone with Writers block.**

**P.S. Sorry if I confuse you with my P.O.V's they are always told in the same point of view, but it just tells who is in the scene**

**But here's what you click on this for, The Sequel to Chrona's First Christmas... **

**P.S.S (Yes P.S.S is real) Chrona is a girl again because that was what she was in the last story.**

**Chrona's P.O.V.**

It was now a week after Christmas, Soul and Maka were still wondering what happened to me, and I still wouldn't tell them. I can't tell them, would they even believe me? No no one would believe I saw Santa much less he was a Kishin. Besides isn't that against some law or something... er uh...I can't deal with this. Besides I should be wondering why Soul, Maka, and I were being called to the Death Room. Was Black*Star on one of the spikes outside again? Well that wouldn't concern us would it? Uh this is so annoying I don't think I can handle the suspense.

"So why do think Lord Death told us to come to his office?" Maka asked to break the tension.

"I-I-I don't know I just hope were not in any trouble." Chrona mumbled

"I don't think you would be in trouble Chrona." Soul reasoned.

"True."

"Besides I bet Black*Star did something stupid and we have to fix it." Soul grumbled

"It's not unlikely" Maka pointed out.

"I g-guess we'll find out." Chrona said as all three walked into the Death Room Chrona hiding behind her friends. They saw Lord Death talking to his son on the mirror.

"... so just dump the spiks and keep the flowers." He started

"Or just dump them both in the sake of symmetry." kid sigh before pressing the screen turning it back to a mirror.

"Um...Lord Death?" Maka asked

"Huh? Oh Hiya kids. Whats up?"

"Eh uh um nothing Lord Death you called us down." Soul stated

"Oh yes I see you get straight to the point. Well I'm sending you on a mission. There has been kishin activity up near the north pole and you have to go check what is going on."

"So your sending three teenagers up to the north pole on a suicide mission unsupervised, and vulnerable to being attacked by a kishin?" Ragnarok asked popping out of Chrona's back. Hey if Chrona isn't in trouble why should he have to be good?

"Ah yes Ragnarok. How are you?" Lord Death asked cheerfully as ever.

"like hell. Thanks for asking." Ragnarok spat.

"Great!" Lord Death chirped, "Anyway as I was saying earlier, you will be going with Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black*Star like normal, however you must check in every 2 hours except for went your sleeping of course."

"Um b-by K-Kishin activity up in the North Pole, w-what d-do you mean?" Chrona asked nervous.

"Well were not quite sure yet, there had always been some sort of activity up at the location, but suddenly it seem to have expanded." Lord Death explained.

"and you think it's a Kishin?" Maka asked.

"Yes there have been signs of Kishin egg popping up out there." Lord Death said bouncing on the popping part.

"w-when are we going?" Chrona asked timidly.

"You'll have to pack tonight and go tomorrow, and I apologize for the short notice, but it couldn't be held off." Lord Death made an almost puppy dog face with his mask...creepy?

"Damn, I hate the cold." Soul grumbled, "This is going to suck."

"Sorry, now you should start packing, you have been excused from class to do so"

"Great! We'll go now Lord Death, Bye!" Maka said while dragging Soul with one arm and waving with the other. Chrona followed close behind.

"Bye Kiddo's!"

'oh no. I can't believe I'm going to have to go to the North Pole. What if Santa is there? I can't kill him even if he is a kishin, I can't deal with this I can't believe we have to go tomorrow. This isn't good.' Chrona thought to her-self as she walked with Soul and Maka.

**I'M DONE! I'm sorry I am just glad I finished this chapter especially since I have tried writing this for 2 to 3 months now *Face Desk, Wall, Palm, and all the wonderful things I collided into to day.* anyway I fail sorry, ^_^ I hope you like my first chapter and I will continue. Sorry if Lord Death is out of Character he's the reason this took me every day since Christmas to write. If you wondering what the heck was the weird line I used for Lord Death, then well... I don't know what it was really just know my dad said it and it sounded weird. Anyway will update soon, this weekend is the most likely time. BY THE WAY IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHY I SAID "What if Santa's there" IN MY LAST STORY CHRONA FOUND OUT SANTA IS A KISHIN. Told you spoilers! To my last Story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm Back! Anyway...**

**I SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANY OF MY STORIES IN FOREVER! **

**I was sick**

**I got injured several times involving gym class and doors**

**I have to fix my back pack after it ripped in half from all my home work**

**I had to finish all my home work, essays, and studying**

**I didn't know what to wright, sorry.**

**AND NOW FANFIC WON'T LOAD ON MY COMPUTER SETTING ME BACK 2 DAYS!**

**well hears my second Chapter I really don't know what to type and this was written during lunch at school, so it's not my best.**

**Soul&Maka P.O.V.**

Everyone left Lord Death's office to pack, Maka and Soul decided to help Chrona first since they were already in the school. Besides if you start packing first then you can make a list of all the stuff you don't have yet.

"T-thank you for h-helping me." Chrona mumbled at the awkward silence that had taken over.

"Oh no problem." Maka reassured, "will need to get you a warmer coat, and hat."

"y-you don't need to, I I'm used to the cold."

"Not that kind of cold, you'll freeze to death literally and metaphorically." Soul grumbled

"What do you mean?"

"Frost bite, and hypothermia all things you can die from if you get too cold."

"O-oh" Chrona really didn't know how to responded to that. Now going to the Arctic seemed like a REALLY bad idea.

The rest of the time they just sat in silence, once they had a list of things they needed for Chrona they went to Soul's and Maka's home. Chrona went to pack with Maka while Soul packed on his own. Once they were finished packing, and had their list, they went shopping. That had gone smoothly and they were ready to go the next morning. Each went home to get a go night sleep and wake up early tomorrow.

**That Night Chrona P.O.V.**

"_I can't sleep. I know it's late and I have to get up early tomorrow but I'm stressing out so much I can't sleep at all. I was already nervous about Santa, now I have to worry about becoming a human Popsicle!" _Chrona thought to her-self

"This is just so frustrating!"I groaned while shifting positions for maybe the 20th time that hour.

"Hey why aren't you asleep already?" Ragnarok growled sleepily.

"I can't"

"Well no duh. If you could you would already be half dead dreaming about what ever the Fuck you dream about. So WHY can't you go the fuck to sleep?"

"I I d-don't know" I said squeezing the pillow I was holding.

"Well if you don't know then why stay up the hole damn night about it?"

"y-your a swearing addict."

"Really? Wow I never knew." Ragnarok said with strong sarcasm.

I knew there was no use in this argument and that I wouldn't win so I just rolled on my side, which caused Ragnarok to be thrown of balance and crash into the head-board.

"OW jeez give a guy a warning at lest?"

I just ignored him, and pretended to be asleep, of course it was a dumb idea but I really didn't want to talk.

"Hey don't just ignore me!" He said poking me once harshly in the face, "Well?" He continued poking me until I snapped.

"HEY WILL YOU STOP THAT ALREADY! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE SO JUST STOP IT! You said that you couldn't sleep because of me so when I leave you alone all you do is bug me! BESIDES I'm still stressed about this whole mission! SO HOW ABOUT YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE OK! I mean really do you always have to bug me like this? Does it make you happy to bug the living SHIT OUT OF ME? Well how about you just SHUT UP and GO! BACK! TO! SLEEP!"

Ragnarok just laughed then smiled.

"1. yes it is fun to annoy to especially when you explode like this, 2. your so stupid that you just told me why you couldn't sleep, when you said you didn't know." He said in the kind of voice a know-it-all would.

"I really hate you." I said halfheartedly

"Good hatred is the first sign that your not insane, because you have a normal reaction to people. Besides hate is such a strong emotion which means you actually love me. Now go to sleep, you have to get up early tomorrow and because you yelled at me I'm gonna make sure I wake you up at lest 3 hours earlier then needed."

"Fine. Good-night"

"ya ya. What ever"

**Next Morning All P.O.V.**

"Hey you gonna sleep the whole damn morning?" Ragnarok said elbowing Chrona

"Huh?"

"Well? You gonna get up or not?"

"Are you messing with me?"

"Surprisingly no"

Chrona groaned and climbed out of bed, took a quick shower, brushed her messy hair, quickly got dressed, grabbed her suitcase, and meet up with Soul and Maka.

"Hey Chrona" Soul yawned rubbing his eyes.

"Hi." Chrona replied.

Soul was Wearing a long-sleeve shirt with gray vest on top, a black skiing hat in place of his head-band, jeans, and black boots.

Maka was wearing her normal white shirt, yellow sweater vest and black jacket, dark jeans and her normal boots. She also had a yellow snow cap with white flaps that tied under her chin.

Chrona was wearing a black sweat-shirt, skinny jeans, black gloves, and the boots she always wears.

About 5 minutes later Black*Star and Tsubaki showed up.

Tsubaki was wearing a white turtle neck with a tan jacket over top, jeans, her arm warmers, ear muffs, boots, and had her hair pulled up into a pony-tail.

Black*Star was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt with a white ski vest over top, black pants, a scarf that covered his chin but unfortunately not his mouth, and boots. He was carrying his coat in his hands like everyone else was except Tsubaki.

3 more minutes later Kid, Liz, and Patty joined the group.

Kid was wearing black pants tucked into black boots, black gloves with his rings on top, two gun holders hanging from his sides, and a black coat with a white skull on the back, and a black snow cap like Maka's but left untied

Liz and Patty were wearing long red sleeve shirts with a white snow vest on top, gray snow caps tided under their chin's, long jeans, tan boots, white scarfs, and brown fingerless gloves. They were each carrying red coats in there arms.

When everyone arrived they walked into The Death Room, and those who weren't wearing coats slipped them on.

"Hello kiddo look how cute you are! I see you covered up those white strips of yours, shame."

"Hello father can we get on with the mission please?"

"Of course." with that Lord Death tapped on the mirror, which rippled then the reflection changed to a snowy scene, everyone stepped though the mirror and landed on the other side.

**End of this chapter! Thank god now I can post it! Once again sorry. The next one will be up soon, promise. Thanks Skai Breeze for the help on a lot of this. THANK YOU A TON AND A HALF!**


	3. Chapter 3

**FINALLY NEXT CHAPTER**

**I'm sorry, for not updating.**

**I was ****sick, then my computer crashed, then I got started on another story, then I struggled remembering where I left off, Finally when I finished my sister deleted the file so I had to restart, then I couldn't remember anything, then I kinda quite and focused on my new story. Thank you for scaring the crap out of me, and getting me back on this story. WHY WON'T THIS WRITE IT'S SELF!**

**OK warning. I haven't watch Soul Eater in like 8 months and I wasn't very far in the series anyway, so I forget a lot about the characters.**

**Don't own Soul Eater, made up three characters for this story, they won't show up till later.**

**Sorry for errors I wanted to update as soon as possible because I DON'T WANT TO DIE!**

**P.S.- - I felt worst pain then that, because I'm very accident pron. PLEASE DON'T ADD TO MY INJURIES!**

**Again sorry, next chapter will be better!**

**All P.O.V.**

"Damn it's cold." Soul grumbled pulling his hat farther down.

Everyone looked around, the area was well... cold. There was snow and ice everywhere, the cold wind burned the skin, and stung their eye's. They wondered for a while before they saw a huge building flickering in the distance. Literally flickering in and out of sight as if it were an image being projected on the a wall with a broken projector.

"W-what's that?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't lets go check it out." Maka said, "you guys should go into weapon form, just in case."

Tsubaki, Soul, Liz and Patty all transformed in to weapon from. Black*Star slid Tsubaki under his scarf for warmth, and Kid place Liz and Patty in the warm Gun holders. Maka just griped Soul tighter and the 3 misters headed on their way to the strange building.

**Chrona P.O.V.**

We headed to this weird building. It flickered in and out of view, as if it were an unstable Soul Wavelength. We all walked to this strange building and Maka kicked the door open. She looked around and motioned for us to fallow. My heart started pounding which Ragnarok hates. He says it makes him restless and he feels like he needs to move around, which leads him to burn off energy by beating me up.

Once we were in-side Kid had a symmetry attack. Saying everything was in complete beautiful symmetry. It was I guess, it was kinda too cheerful if you ask me. The hall was painted a bright peach colored with doors on ether side of the hall right across from each other. There were snow-globs covering the lights creating the allusion that snow flakes where falling on the walls, by reflecting the shadows.

The place was so...calming. It all most made me want to fall asleep with this sense of... a feeling that made it seem as if everything is ok. I don't know what it's called but it put a feeling of ease on me almost instantly settling my racing heart. It's that type of place that you never want to leave. I gives you that carefree feeling that tells you that you don't need to do anything, just have fun and be...happy? I kinda...like? having this feeling, even if it seems so uncommon . I don't want it to end, in-fact it made me feel like I didn't want to fight and disturb the feeling.

NO! I-I have to fight! Right? "This place is missing with my mind." I mumbled not knowing, while holding my head.

"Chrona?" Maka place her hand on my shoulder, keeping me from stumbling backwards.

"Y-ya"

"Are you alright? Do you need to leave?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She looked at me, before sighing and giving orders.

"OK! We should split up. Soul and I well take the south. Kid, Liz, and Patty. You take the west. Chrona you take to north. Obviously we came in though the east, so were not looking there. Check in regularity and call if you have trouble." Maka explained while handing out walky-talky's. "OK. Let's go!"

We all took our different ways. I still feel the peace and didn't want to do my job, but I pushed that away.

"I have to do this, I have to do this." I repeated to my-self.

Ragnarok came out, "You have to do what."

"Fight."

"Oh ya that, ya you have to do that." He stated before pulling my fuzzy pink hat off my head and pulling in on his head, going into his chibi form, to cuddle close for warmth.

In all he looked pretty hilarious, that was until he slapped me in the back off the head saying I better not tell anyone. I promised rubbing my head.

We continued walking down the hall.

**You have no idea how many times I have re-written this. I had to trash a full 4 pages just to get this far!**

**Please leave comment's it would make me happy.**

**Sorry for Error's I have no beta.**

**I'm very sorry for not updating! Sorry!**


End file.
